ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility is a 1992 American live-action superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The film set in September 4, 1992 and its is directed by James Cameron. In the film, Peter Parker become Spider-Man where he battles the evil Dr. Octopus. Synopsis 15-year-old social outcast high school student teenager Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider where he start having amazing spider-like powers, he become Spider-Man after his Uncle Ben was killed after lefting a burglar escapes with the money while he try to helps his aunt and uncle. Now, he must defeats Dr. Octopus, who he was a scientist named Dr. Otto Octavius who was caught in a terrible lab accident where his four robotic arms fused to his nervous system which cause him to be this way while trying to keep his secrets from his unsuspecting Aunt May, escaping from the school bullies, and romancing with the girl of his dream, Mary Jane Watson. Plot Peter Parker, an 15-year-old high school outcast student who was raised by his aunt and uncle after he was killed when he was a baby. At school, Peter is a social outcast who is always being bullied by jock and football player, Eugene "Flash" Thompson and has a crush on the girl of his dreams, the popular girl in school, Mary Jane Watson. He thought of taking to her, but, he wound't cause he cause that she would never ask him out for anything. Than, at, class, Peter learns that his class are going to the Hall of Science. At the Hall of Science, Peter and his classmates were just looking around where a scientist see everyone a machine that glow radioactive waves which a spider got into the radioactive waves where its bites on Peter's hand. Than, at home, Peter fall asleep where he wake ups to himself no longer near-sighted, and his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique, also finds a web on his wrist. Than, during school, Peter is also able to have an sixth scene where its helps him break attacks from Flash where he later carry him up and drop him nice and easily. After coming home from school, Peter's face gets web by his wrist, he decides to create web-shooters and wall crawling on a wall. Than, he see bills where he would decide to helps his aunt and uncle, he thought of becoming famous after watching a wrestling commercial, he made a costume where he beaten the wrestler Crusher Hogan. After the match, Peter didn't get the prize money, he left a burglar escapes with the prize money. Than, Peter returns home to see that Uncle Ben was shoot, he finds his uncle's killer where he was shocked to realize that he was the same guy that he left him escapes, Peter decides to use his powers for good. Meanwhile, more coming soon... Cast * Edward Furlong as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Drew Barrymore as Mary Jane Watson * Angela Landsbury as Aunt May Parker * Jonathan Frakes as * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus * Robert Wagner as * Pat Hingle as * Danny Glover as * ??? as Aunt Anna Watson * ??? as Harry Osborn Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film 93%. Sequels Spider-Man: Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:James Cameron Category:1992 Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Live-Action Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Films based on Marvel Comics Category:Superhero films